Valéncia
Valéncia (en castellà, Valencia) és la capital de la Comunitat Valenciana i de la província de Valéncia. És la tercera ciutat d'Espanya per importància i població, i la 15ª de l'Unió Europea: 805.304 habitants en el municipi i 1.730.853 habitants en l' àrea metropolitana (INE 2006). És coneguda popularment com el Cap i Casal i la Capital del Túria. Situada a la vora del riu Túria, es va fundar com Valentia Edetanorum en l'any 138 a.C., mentres el cònsul romà era Decimus Junius Brutus Callaicus. Activitats econòmiques En la seua etapa inicial la ciutat fon un centre d'avituallament i comerç de l´Imperi Romà. Posteriorment, ab l'arribada de la cultura islàmica es van crear multitut d'infraestructures per a facilitar el dessecat i el rec dels camps de l'entorn de la ciutat, lo que la va convertir en el centre d'un autèntic verger de camps i hortes. També Valéncia, lo mateix que Toledo, es va convertir en una de les ciutats fronterices més importants, ya que es va produir un gran increment del comerç entre les dos cultures regnants en la península, se crearen institucions dedicades al comerç i inclús acunyà moneda pròpia. Podem destacar que l'activitat econòmica valenciana es mou al voltant de dos eixos: el comerç i l'agricultura,encara que sense oblidar el turisme, ya que la ciutat dispon d'una oferta molt variada (hosteleria, oci, transport). Com ciutat de gran importància, també destaca en atres sectors com l'artesanal, industrial, textil, etc. Actualment, la ciutat s'ha consolidat com el tercer centre econòmic d'Espanya. El seu aument econòmic ha fet que Valéncia puga presumir de ser l'única ciutat espanyola ab la capacitat suficient per a trencar la bipolaritat entre Madrit i Barcelona. La seua forta industria, el comerç i el turisme són els pilars econòmics d'esta metropolis. Valéncia destaca també per les seues importants fires comercials de caràcter internacional, com la Fira del Moble o de l'Automòvil, ubicades en el recint de la fira més gran d´Espanya, "Feria Valéncia". Ademés, la seua proyecció internacional, les seues infraestructures i la seua posició geogràfica en el centre de l´Arc Mediterràneu, fan de Valéncia una ciutat ideal per a invertir i crear empreses, com demostra l'anuari econòmic European Cities Monitor 2006. Clima El seu clima és mediterràneu, suau i humit. La seua temperatura mija és de 17,8ºC. Com mostra la gràfica els seus valors mijos oscilen entre els 11,5º de Giner i els 25,5º d'Agost. Les precipitacions són de 454 mm. a l'any. Solen ser de gran intensitat i concentrades en Autumne (gota freda). Observatori de la Ciutat de Valéncia Altitut (m): 11; Latitut: 39 28 48; Llongitut: 0 22 52; Font:Instituto Nacional de Meteorología Nota: Medicions corresponents al periodo entre els anys 1971 i 2000. Són valors relatius per a la ciutat de Valéncia, des de lo centre de medició ubicat en la ciutat. Els valors ací representats estan obtinguts de miges mensuals y miges globals anuals, algunes senyes poden haver segut superades tant en màximes com en mínimes. Estes senyes són exclusives de l'observatori indicat. Comarca: Ciutat de Valéncia La ciutat de Valéncia ha segut tradicionalment el gran núcleu urbà d'una comarca natural denominada l'Horta o Horta de Valéncia; pero, segons la divisió comarcal autonòmica de 1987 el municipi forma una comarca per sí mateixa, nomenada Ciutat de Valéncia. La comarca coincidix en el terme municipal de la ciutat, que engloba a la ciutat i a les seues pedanies, estenent-se pel sur fins el Parc Natural de l'Albufera. La ciutat de Valéncia llimita en les comarques de l'Horta Nort, l'Horta Oest, lHorta Sur, la Ribera Baixa, i l'est en el Mar Mediterràneu. Demografia La població censada en la ciutat és de 805.304 habitants (INE 2006), mentres que la seua àrea metropolitana alberga al voltant de 1.730.853 hab. L'àrea metropolitana de Valéncia està formada principalment per municipis situats en l'Horta de Valéncia; algunes d'estes localitats se troben completament anexionades en el caixco urbà de Valéncia, com Mislata, mentres que el restant se situen en una primera o en una més difusa segona corona metropolitana. Destaquen per la seua població Torrent (74.616 hab.), Paterna (57.343 hab.), Mislata (43.363 hab.) i Burjassot (37.756 hab.). Un 12,13% de la població censada en la ciutat és de nacionalitat estrangera (INE 2006), procedent principalment d'Iberoamèrica (un 52,36% dels estrangers censats), seguit dels originaris d'atres països europeus (un 24,20%). Les nacionalitats més presents en la ciutat són, tras l'espanyola, l'equatoriana (18.176 censats), la colombiana (10.097 censats) i la boliviana (8.121 censats). Segons les estimacions de l'[http://www.ive.es/ Institut Valencià d'Estadística], per a l'any 2010 la població de la ciutat alcançarà els 861.696 habitants. Font: per a les senyes de 1857 a 2006, població de fet segons l'Instituto Nacional de Estadística http://www.ine.es/intercensal/index. Nota: s'inclouen en esta tabla els municipis antigament independents que varen ser anexionats per Valéncia a lo llarc del sigle XIX (Beniferri, Benimaclet, Patraix, Russafa, Benimàmet, Orriols, Borbotó, Campanar, Mauella, Poble Nou de la Mar, Vilanova del Grau, Benifaraig, Carpesa i Masarrojos). Les senyes de 1787 provenen del cens de Floridablanca, citats per Bernat i Martí i Badenes Martín en Crecimiento de la población valenciana. Análisis y prevención de los censos demográficos (1609-1857). Edicions Alfons el Magnànim. Valéncia, 1994. Urbanisme Barris de la ciutat ''Vore pla per districtes''] Alguns d´estos barris i pedanies eren antigament municipis independents que s´incorporaren a la ciutat fonamentalment en la segona mitat del sigle XIX. Estos son: Beniferri, Benimaclet, Patraix y Russafa al voltant de 1877. Benimamet y Orriols al voltant de 1887. Borboto, Campanar, Mahuella, Poble Nou del Mar y Vilanova del Grao al voltant de 1897. I Benifaraig, Carpesa i Masarrochos al voltant de 1900. Parcs i jardins Valéncia, coneguda també com la ciutat de les flors, conta en numerosos parcs i zones ajardinades, per eixemple el Parc de l'Oest, els Jardins del Real (més coneguts com Jardins de Vivers) i el Jardí del Túria (normalment nomenat el Riu). Dispon de 5,3 m2 de superfície vert per habitant, una de les taxes més baixes de les grans ciutats espanyoles.[http://revista.consumer.es/web/es/20070301/actualidad/tema_de_portada/71322_5.php Consumer.es Eroski (2007). Zones verts. Analisats 102 parcs de 18 ciutats del país] El 90% dels vials de la ciutat dispon de zones ajardinades, i arbres en major o menor mida. Valéncia és un entrevill de ciutat i verger, ya que fon concebuda pels romans com lloc de descans, i posteriorment els musulmans construïren multitut de jardins. El Jardí del Túria està situat en l'antic caixer del riu del mateix nom. Quan este riu se desvià del seu curs, se reutilisà el seu espai com zona lúdica. Se dividix en vàries parts: *'El Parc de Capçalera' (en castellà Parque de Cabecera), es troba en la capçalera de l'antic caixer del riu Túria, en el mateix llindany ab el municipi veí de Mislata. En el seu interior trobem un llac artificial navegable, grans extensions de jardins, jocs infantils i el zoo de Valéncia (nomenat BioParc), de configuració vanguardista. Les antigues instalacions del zoo, que se trobaven en els jardins de Vivers, tancaren les seues portes el 31 de juliol de 2007, després de 42 anys funcionant en una ubicació provisional.Site oficial del Bioparc Valéncia *'Veges-tu', este tram adquirix eixa denominació de l'estudi d'arquitectura Veges tu i Mediterràneu que s'encarregà del seu disseny a principis dels 80. Es d'estil vanguardista, i junt als jardins i passareles s'inclou una simbòlica font en forma de tetera, i inclús un edifici que estaja un reten de la policia local. *'El Parc Gulliver', parc infantil que emula una jagantesca figura gitada del mític Gulliver, del qui les robes, cabells, etc. formen grans tobogans. L'idea és que els chiquets simulen als habitants de Lilliput que apresonaren a l'home en la novela de Jonathan Swift. *'La Ciutat de les Arts i les Ciències', quasi arribant a la seua desembocadura en el barri de Nazaret, mos trobem en una verdadera ciutat de ciències i arts, un complex futurista en el que s'inclouen i fusionen els més diversos arts i plaers. Junt a passeigs i estanys, podem trobar museus, exposicions, una gran sala de cine IMAX, representacions, etc. Monuments i edificis característics Vore els continguts en: Arquitectura de la ciutat. en la ciutat de Valéncia]] Reflex de l'història d'esta ciutat, i de les diferents cultures que han passat per ella, se pot dir que la pròpia ciutat és un museu obert, en el que conviuen edificis centenaris en les construccions més vanguardistes. La ciutat conta en la Llonja de la Seda (1482-1498), monument declarat Patrimoni de l'Humanitat en 1996, que pot ser l'obra més representativa del gòtic civil en Europa. Junt a la Llonja se situa el Mercat Central i l' Iglésia dels Sants Joans. Atres edificis i monuments emblemàtics són l' iglésia de Sant Joan de l'Hospital, el Mercat de Colon o l'Estació del Nort. De fet, gran part del seu barri, el de l'Eixample, és un autèntic museu de l'arquitectura art nouveau. Dissenyat en forma de tauler de escac, conta en les Grans Vies ajardinades i una estructura de la que el restant de la ciutat carix quasi absolutament. Atres llocs interessants són l'Estació de la Albereda, realisada pel també valencià Santiago Calatrava, situada baix el pont que el mateix arquitecte realisà. Valéncia apenes conserva la muralla que rodejà, fins a finals del sigle XIX el seu caixco vell. D'ella queden en peu les Torres de Quart i les Torres de Serrans. En la plaça de la Verge se troba el Palau de la Generalitat, la Basílica de la Verge dels Desamparats i la Catedral de Valéncia (a on està el Sant Càliç), quina torre campanar es coneguda com la "Torre del Micalet". Nous proyectes d'ordenació La ciutat està pendent de realisar les obres del [http://www.valenciaparquecentral.es Parc Central], que soterraran les centenàries vies del ferrocarril del Nort en l'entrada de Valéncia, eliminant totes les vies fins a l'altura de les antigues fàbriques de Macosa, i construint un gran jardí ab museu del transport en las naus de Demetri Ribes, quatre torres de més de 20 pisos, i varis blocs de vivendes. Ademés, està també a punt d'acometre-se un proyecte que té més de cent anys d'antiguetat, el Passeig de Valéncia al mar. Este proyecte, molt discutit, busca obrir una de les més importants avingudes de la ciutat fins a la costa, pero per ad això, deuria eliminar gran part d'un barri en valor històric, fet que ha generat agries polèmiques. En l'entrada en vigor de la Llei Reguladora de les Activitats Urbanístiques (LRAU), Valéncia inicià una etapa de creiximent urbanístic sense precedents, que ha convertit sol agrícola en urbanisable i mediant la presentació de Programes d'Actuació Integrada (PAI), al mateix temps, en nous sols urbans. El primer PAI en aprovar-se en Valéncia fon el PAI Avinguda de França, que desenrollà la franja de terra existent entre l'Avinguda del Port y l'Antic Caixer del Riu Túria. En esta actuació se proyectaren 3 edificis singulars de 30 plantes d'altura, pero finalment davant la quantitat de problemes sorgits en el primer edifici de 109 metros de altura, nomenat de França i per raons de seguritat aérea, puix el tràfic aéreu sobrevola gran part de Valéncia per a l'aproximació instrumental ILS a la pista 30 de l'aeroport de Manises , s'anularen les dos torres restants, degut a que interferirien en les rutes aérees d'aproximació de precisió ILS. El Segon gran PAI promogut en Valéncia és el PAI d'Orriols, que s'inicia per la gran majoria d'Empreses Promotores Valencianes baix la denominació de Grup Turia XV. Pero després de ser adjudicada provisionalment ad este primer grup, s'adjudicà definitivament a una empresa d'àmbit nacional. Els conseqüents pleits acaben donant la raó al primer grup, pero havent-se eixecutat el PAI per a la data de la sentencia firme, quedà evidenciada la falta de seguritat de la Llei. Atre dels grans PAI és el PAI de Quatre Carreres, del que les zones, ans plenes de chaboles i camps infèrtils, s'estan convertint en la nova sèu de l'Escola de Idiomes en els seus respectius jardins. En giner de 2006 entrà en vigor la nova Llei Urbanística Valenciana (LUV) que deroga l'anterior LRAU i vela pels interessos de tots els propietaris afectats per un Programa d'Actuació Integrada. Per tot açò, Valéncia ha tingut una expansió urbanística important i en les noves infraestructures que circumvalen el caixco urbà, se esta convertint en una ciutat desenrollada. Llocs d'interés turístic Conta en espais naturals com el Parc Natural de l'Albufera, aixina com en numerosos parcs, entre els que destaquen el Jardí Botànic (en més de 200 anys d'història), els Jardins del Real (coneguts també com Vivers Municipals) o l'antic caixer del riu Túria, que fon desviat del centre de la ciutat durant els anys 1960, i en el que ara trobem un parc i numeroses infraestructures, com la Ciutat de les Arts i les Ciències realisada per Santiago Calatrava, instalacions deportives o zones de jocs com el parc Gulliver. Ademés existixen diferents edificis de caràcter cultural com l'Institut Valencià d'Art Modern o diverses edificacions com les iglésies gòtiques, renaixentistes o be barroques. També l'Estació del Nort és monument d'interés cultural, i visitat per mils de turistes que en ferrocarril apleguen a Valéncia. Història L'etapa romana i el regne cristià-visigot (s. I a.C–VI) Fundació de la ciutat En 138 a.C es fundà de la ciutat en el nom de Valentia Edetanorum per l'Imperi Romà, baix lo mandat del cònsul Decimus Junius Brutus. En 75 a.C la ciutat és destruïda durant la guerra entre Pompeyo i Sertorio. A mediats del sigle I té lloc un creiximent urbà, l'immigració de nous ciutadans i la construcció de grans edificis públics com el fòrum i el circ. Se realisaren importants infraestructures com la construcció d'un port fluvial junt a les actuals Torres de Serrans. Durant el sigle IV se conforma en la ciutat, la primera comunitat cristiana de la que se té constància en torn a la memòria de Sant Vicent, que és martirisat en la ciutat en l'any 304. L'Iglésia assumix les rendes de la ciutat transformant els temples romans en edificis de cult cristians, coincidint en les primeres onejades de pobles germànics. Vivien en la península, uns 5.000.000 de persones, d'ells, 200.000 eren visigots i 100.000 sueus, els judeus eren també una quantitat important, pero la immensa majoria eren hispà romans. La mateixa proporció en chicotetes variacions podríem aplicar-la a Valéncia. Els visigots formaven la classe dirigent i se'ls coneixia en el nom de "godi", "suevi" als sueus, "romani" als hispà romans normals, i si eren rics "senatore". Els hispà romans, per molt rics i poderosos que foren, tenien vedat l'accés a càrrecs polítics. Els serfs i esclaus formaven el gros de la població. L'Iglésia tenia en eixa época molta força i era molt rellevant, els pobles germànics ya havien acceptat el cristianisme en les époques prèvies a la conquista musulmana.La Valencia musulmana Época musulmana, Al-Andalus i Balansiya (ss. VIII–XIII) Ordenació urbana, política i social de la ciutat A principis del sigle VI la ciutat és conquistada pels musulmans. Estava Valéncia governada per Agrescio quan va anar sitiada la ciutat per les hosts musulmanes. Els islàmics en vore la resistència de la ciutat i que no seria fàcil conquistar-la van enviar un emissari pera negociar, pero la resposta va anar en una flecha llançada des de la muralla que va ferir el parlamentari. Tot seguit els assaltants se van llançar a l'atac en més ferea que les anteriors vegades, pero van ser novament rebujats, contant-se 80 baixes entre els defensors i 250 entre els musulmans. Tant Agrescio el defensor, com Tariq l'assaltant, van ser conscients del complexa que era la situació i van pactar una capitulació ventajosa, obtenint com succeiria 500 anys després pero al revés, l'entrega de la ciutat el musulmà i que tots els habitants pogueren continuar vivint en les seues casa, el respecte pera la seua religió i la seua organisació jurídica i administrativa Agrescio. Si be haurien d'acceptar l'autoritat política i militar dels conquistadors i el pagament de l'impost pactat. Els que van voler van ser lliures d'anar en les seues pertinences. Tariq, va deixar al comandament de la ciutat a Albulcacer al Hudzali en una adequada guarnició. Destacar que com va succeir després en la reconquista, els musulmans van ser benignes en els que se van entregar, com va ser el nostre cas o el de Oriola, pero en atres ciutats que es resistiren com va ser el cas de Mèrida o Tarragona, van patir dures conseqüències. Per tant podem destacar d'estes dades, que la població hispà romana i els visigots, van seguir vivint i gojant dels seus costums, possessions i religió. S'instala en Balansiya (nom que rep la ciutat en arap) Abd al-Allah, fill de Abd al-Raman I (primer emir de Cordoba) que eixercita un govern autònom sobre l'àrea de Valéncia. Este aporta la seua llengua, religió i costums, que conviuen en la dels habitants originaris .Estos eren els mossàraps, hereus de la cultura hispana-visigoda i tenien com religió el cristianisme i com llengua el mossàrap. En el sigle XIII en l'arribada dels aragonesos els mossàraps eren una minoria, pero seguien conservant la seu cultura. Aixina, se troben moltes paraules mossàraps en la Llengua Valenciana, que lo diferencien clarament del català o la fabla aragonesa (eixida, etc) El Regne Taifa dels amiries (descendents d'Almanzor). Época de màxim esplendor de la ciutat. Se creen sistemes de regadiu, cultius i aumenten el comerç en l'Espanya cristiana. Entre 1087 i 1089 governada pel rei al-Qadir, és atacada per al-Mundir i el comte de Barcelona Ramon Berenguer II. En juliol de 1093 darrere de la mort del rei de Balansiya, El Sit, establit ya en Valéncia com lloc de desterro, fica siti a la ciutat, i assumix lo mandat del Regne. Roderic s'alia en Pedro I d'Aragó i en Ramon Berenguer III de Barcelona en el propòsit de frenar conjuntament l'espenta almoràvit. El Sit muigué en Valéncia el 10 de juliol de 1099. Donya Jimena conseguí defendre la ciutat en l'ajuda del seu gendre Ramon Berenguer III de Barcelona, fins a l'any 1101, en el que el rei Alfons VI de Castella ordenà l'evacuació de la ciutat i Valéncia caigué en poder dels almoràvits. Lo Regne de Valéncia en la Corona d'Aragó (ss. XIII–XVIII) La Reconquista, establiment dels seus Furs, creiximent humanista Conquista de Valéncia per Jaume I (Rei d'Aragó i Comte de Barcelona) en 1238. Se crea una nova llei per al Regne, ''els Furs'' que anys després se varen fer extensius al restant de lo Regne de Valéncia i se realisà el repartiment de les terres com queda testimoniat en lo Llibre del Repartiment. En 1348 la pesta negra i successives epidèmies delmen la població de la ciutat, mentres estalla una revolta ciutadana contra els excessos del rei, la guerra de l'Unió. En 1363 i 1364 la ciutat repel per dos vegades l'assalt de les tropes castellanes. Com premi, lo Rei Pere el Cerimoniós concedix a la ciutat lo títul de "Dos vegades lleal", que queda representat per les dos eles que ostenta l'escut de la ciutat. En 1391 els cristians assalten el barri judeu, i les obliguen a convertir-se al cristianisme, posteriorment, en 1456, els àraps de la ciutat seguixen la mateixa sort. Després de la mort sense descendents de Martí l'Humà, el Compromís de Caspe instaura un nou llinage, la família castellana dels Trastàmara, en la Corona d'Aragó. La Renaixença Valenciana El sigle XV és el de major expansió i creiximent de la Cultura Valenciana. Es conegut com el El Sigle d'Or Valencià. Ve acompanyat d'un creiximent demogràfic que situà a la ciutat com la més poblada de la Corona d'Aragó, passant de 40.000 habitants en 1418 a 75.000 en 1483. La construcció de grans palaus i iglésies com les Torres dels Serrans o ''el Micalet'' (campanar de la Sèu de Valéncia). Se reactiva el comerç en la creació de la Taula de canvis, y al erigir-se la Llonja de la Seda i dels Mercaders (1482), que se convertí en u dels mercats més importants del Mediterràneu al que acodixen mercaders de tota Europa, principalment pel comerç de teixits de seda. S'imprimix “Obres o trobes en lahors de la Verge Maria” el primer llibre imprés en Espanya en Llengua Valenciana. L'introducció de l'imprenta valenciana produïx un gran auge de les obres escrites. En lliteratura florix la producció escrita de la mà dels autors Joanot Martorell, Ausias March, Joan Roiç de Corella o Isabel de Villena. En pintura i escultura apareixen artistes com Damià Forment, Lluís Dalmau o Gonçal Peris. En 1502 se funda l'Universitat de Valéncia baix el nom de Estudi General. Pèrdua dels Furs A principis del sigle XVIII, durant la Guerra de Successió Espanyola, Valéncia s'alià en el Archiduc Carles d'Àustria. En giner de 1706, Charles Mordaunt, o lord Peterborough, qui liderava als anglesos, obligà a l'eixèrcit borbònic a una retirada. Durant 16 mesos defensaren la ciutat després de varis intents de expulsar-los. Després de la victòria borbònica en la batalla d'Almansa, 25 d'abril 1707, l'eixercit anglés evacuà Valéncia i la ciutat. Com castic, va perdre la ciutat i, lo regne, els seus privilegis o furs. També va a ser víctima de saquejos de les forces borbòniques, encara que tingué millor sort que atres poblacions com Xàtiva, que va a ser inclús arrasada pel foc en els seus habitants. La Revolució Industrial (s. XIX) En 1850 s'instala la ret d'aigua potable i en 1858 els arquitectes Sebastià Monleón Estellés, Antonino Sancho i Timoteu Calvo dissenyen el Proyecte General de l'Eixample de la Ciutat de Valéncia, que preveu el derrocament de les muralles per a permetre l'expansió de la ciutat. Se reproduïx una segona versió en 1868. Abdós proyectes no obtenen l'aprovació definitiva, pero servixen com a base per al creiximent de la ciutat. Durant la Revolució Cantonal de 1873, s'articula en el Cantó Federal de Valéncia (proclamat lo 19 de juliol i dissolt lo 7 d'agost). En 1882 escomença la distribució de llum elèctrica en la ciutat i en 1884 els arquitectes municipals Josep Calvo Tomàs, Lluís Ferreres Soler i Joaquim Maria Arnau Miramon dissenyen un nou Pla General de Valéncia i Proyecte d'Eixample, per al que utilisen com a base els plans anteriors. En este nou pla d'eixample se configuren les dos Grans Vies que circumden la ciutat, la Gran Via Marqués del Túria i la Gran Via Ferrando el Catòlic. L'Época Moderna (s. XX) Se triplicà la població, passant de 213.550 en 1900 a 739.014 en 2000 i es convertiria en una ciutat cosmopolita i centre d'un àrea metropolitana de més de 1,5 millons, tercer àrea demogràfica, industrial i econòmica d'Espanya. En 1900 es crea el Banc de Valéncia i en 1907, Francesc Mora Berenguer realisa el seu proyecte d'ampliació de l'eixample de Valéncia fins el perímetro dels Camins de Trànsits. Se traça l'eixe que constituïx el Passeig de Valéncia al Mar. Este pla s'aprova en 1912. Se construïxen el Mercat Central i el de Colon, i en 1921 se terminen les obres de l'estació de ferrocarril, denominada Estació del Nort. En 1936 Valéncia, durant lo conflicte de la guerra civil, se convertix en capital de l'Espanya republicana, fins 1939. En 1957, la Gran Riuà de Valéncia tingué graus conseqüències econòmiques i destructives per a la ciutat i la seua horta. Se va construir un nou caixer del riu (en l'extrarradi de la ciutat) per a previndre futures inundacions, i l'antic caixer es va a reconvertir, a mitat dels 80, en una zona lúdica i ajardinada (Parc de Capçalera, Palau de la Música, Gulliver, Ciutat de les Arts i les Ciències. També és una zona de focs artificials i concerts en Falles). En els anys 1980 començà la construcció de la ret de metro, de la que n'hi han cinc llínees (1, 3, 4, 5, 6) i continua encara en expansió (2 y 6). En la serie de TVE protagonisada per Carmen Maura, Arròs i tartana, se recrea molt be la Valéncia dels primers anys del sigle XX. Art i cultura Museus i sales d'exposicions La ciutat de Valéncia, rica en monuments i espais arquitectònics de gran interés, conta en més de cinquanta museus i sales d'exposicions. Molts d'ells se crearen gràcies a la contribució de particulars mediant donacions i coleccions privades. Els museus d'arts plàstiques més importants de la ciutat són el Museu de Belles Arts San Pio V i l'IVAM (Institut Valencià d'Art Modern). Són espais en els que es poden vore coleccions permanents, exposicions temporals i on se desenrollen distintes activitats pensades per a tots els ciutadans i els visitants que s'acosten a la ciutat. Són gestionats per diverses administracions públiques, corporacions i associacions privades. Alguns d'ells estan dedicats a valencians ilustres, com a l'insigne escritor Blasco Ibányez en la seua Casa Museu, situada en el seu antic chalet de la plaja de la Malvarrosa, o la Casa Museu Benlliure, en el carrer Blanqueries, i la més recent de totes, la Casa Museu Concha Piquer, en el carrer Ruaya. A atres, en canvi, se les considera històrics en sí per la seua pròpia constitució: la Casa de las Roques fon construïda en el sigle XV per a servir de museu. També ho són les coleccions del museu paleontològic, expostes des de el 1908 en el museu de l'Almodí i actualment en el Museu Paleontològic, en els jardins de Vivers, en les que se poden vore singulars peces geològiques i paleontològiques, el museu de ciències naturals, el museu taurí (junt a la plaça de bous), el museu de l'arròs o el museu faller (principalment en horari faller). El referent de modernitat és la Ciutat de les Arts i les Ciències. Aglutina vàries disciplines d'art i cultura en un mateix espai, incloent varis museus, aquaris, sales d'exposicions, sales de proyecció i espais lúdics, tant oberts com en instalacions acondicionades. S'està estudiant la construcció del museu de la FIFA. Oci en la ciutat Activitats culturals Valéncia ha segut durant sigles font i refugi cultural. Actualment les manifestacions culturals són molt numeroses. Al ser una ciutat mediterrànea i seguint en el seu estil de vida estes manifestacions públiques, moltes se solen donar en espais oberts, recolzats i promocionades, tant per organismes oficials, com per gestions privades. Cine i teatre Cine: *[http://www.mostravalencia.com La Mostra de Valéncia / Cinema del Mediterrani] En octubre de 2006 celebrà la seua vigèsimasèptima edició. Este acontecimiento és a nivell internacional i referent del cine en l'àrea mediterrànea. Els diversos premis otorgats en la secció oficial representen una palmera. *[http://www.cortocircuitovalencia.com cortocircuito] Actualment se realisa un certamen de cortometrages que es celebra de forma continua durant tot l'any en diversos locals de Valéncia. *[http://www.cinemajovefilmfest.es Cinema Jove] El certamen per a jóvens cineastes en l'any 2006 aplegà a la seua vigèsimaprimera edició. :Cinema Jove està reconegut per la Federació Internacional de Productors de Films (FIAPF), i es membre de la Coordinadora Europea de Festivals de Cine. *[http://www.ivac-lafilmoteca.es/pagina.asp?idPag=17 Filmoteca d' Estiu 2007] En motiu del periodo estiuenc, l'Institut Valencià de Cinematografia (IVAC), conegut també com "La Filmoteca", trasllada les seues activitats al caixer del riu Túria, realisant proyeccions de cine a l'aire lliure en els jardins del Palau de la música. *''Premis tirant, en la quinzena de l'audiovisual valencià de l'any 2007, celebrarà la novena convocatòria. Havent segut la seua sèu en lo Cap i Casal , se busca actualment la seua eixida al restant de les comarques valencianes. 'Arts escèniques:' *[http://www.festivalveo.com/VEO'' (Valéncia Escena Oberta)]. Festival dedicat a les arts escèniques, com festival internacional de teatre, música i dansa. Valéncia Escena Oberta, arribà en l'any 2006 a la seua quarta edició. Les seues representacions se poden trobar per tota la ciutat, en els carrers, estacions de Ferrocarrils de la Generalitat Valenciana, antigues fàbriques…, aixina com en teatres. Baix la direcció de l'actor valencià Toni Cantó. *'Encontre Internacional de Performance'. Organisat per l'IVAM i la Generalitat Valenciana, arriba en l'any 2007 a la seua quinta edició. Seguix en el caràcter de l'espai de l'Institut Valencià d'Art Modern en organisar events i tallers d'expressió. 'Música' Les bandes de música de la Comunitat Valenciana son reconegudes en tot lo món, i durant el mes de juliol se ve celebrant des de 1886 un certamen del que en el 2006 se celebrà la seua 120 edició. Més de 2.000 músics desfilen pels escenaris del Palau de la Música i la Plaça de Bous. Pots vore més informació en la web oficial del [http://www.cibm-valencia.com Certamen Internacional de Bandes de Música Ciutat de Valéncia]. Jazz en l'IVAM, se denomina aixina al cicle de concerts de música jazz, que es celebra en el hall de l'IVAM. El cicle es celebrarà durant els dijous de lo mes de setembre, com ve seent habitual d'edicions anteriors des de 2002. La seua entrada és debades fins completar l'aforament. El concurs internacional de piano "José Iturbi" se celebra en edicions bianuals. La sèu de la celebració és el Palau de la música, i en el seu setembre de 2006 se celebrà la seua dècimaquinta edició. Pots vore més informació sobre el certamen en la web de l'ajuntament. Festivitats En la ciutat de Valéncia existixen moltes i molt variades, algunes conegudes en tot lo món i atres en canvi desconegudes inclús per alguns residents de la ciutat, pero no per això manco importants o significatives. Les citarem per orde cronològic segons sa celebració. *'Giner:' Sant Antoni Abat, i Sant Vicent Màrtir (Patró de la ciutat). *'Mars:' Sant Josep (Les Falles). *'Abril:' Semana Santa i Sant Vicent Ferrer (Patró de la Comunitat Valenciana (Antic Regne de Valéncia)) *'Maig:' Les Creus de maig, La Mare de Deu Dels Desamparats (Patrona de la ciutat) i lo Corpus Christi. *'Juny:' Festivitat de Sant Joan. *'Juliol:' Fira de Juliol. *'Octubre:' 9 d'Octubre (Dia de la Comunitat Valenciana (Antic Regne de Valéncia) i dia de Sant Donís) i Moros i Cristians. Gastronomia La gastronomia de la ciutat és reflex de sa cultura i entorn; predominen els productes hortícoles, i els dolços. *Cuina En la cuina predomina l'us de l'arròs, aixina com les verdures. També existixen exquisits guisos provinents de la peixca autòctona. Arrossos La paella es el plat valencià més internacional. Rep el nom del propi recipient, i té com a base l'arròs. Es complementa en els productes de la zona, que poden ser carn d'animals de corral i llegums fresques. Atres plats elaborats en arròs són l'arròs a banda en base de peix, l'"arròs en fesols i naps" que és més propici per a la temporada hivernal. Atres són l'Arròs al forn, que porta tomata, cigrons, pimentó, llonganices, botifarra, creïlles i costelles de porc. També és comú la fideuá (en fideus i marisc). * Begudes Potser la beguda autòctona més típica de Valéncia siga l'orchata. Dins dels còctels podem destacar l'Aigua de Valéncia, per ser originaria de la ciutat. * Postres També s'elaboren dolços com les peladilles, pastiços de moniato o els massapans. Els seus ingredients principals són sempre l'almela, el sucre i la mel. Estos dolços són d'orige àrap i formen ya part de la cultura gastronòmica. Lo mateix que el torró, del que existixen diferents modalitats, i del qui el màxim referent a nivell autonòmic es troba en Xixona (Alacant). A la Lluna de Valéncia Valéncia és célebre per la seu animada vida nocturna, lo que motiva "escapades" de cap de semana des de ciutats propenques per a viure la nit, com l'antiga “ruta del bacalao” o Ruta Destroy. Lo que crida l'atenció de la ciutat i son ambient és que la vida no se deté. Podem fruir de bons plats en restaurants fins altes hores de la nit, música en directe, i trobar multitut de locals animats, pubs, discoteques o cafens-teatre. Este estil de vida no és actual, puix és propi de la ciutat des de fa cents d'anys i de l'estil de vida dels seus habitants, com forma de ser i mai per a perjudicar al restant, sino per a alegrar-lo. La festa i la diversió formen part important de la societat valenciana, alicient que plena d'enveja ad alguns visitants foràneus per la diversitat de persones que pots trobar, puix no existix un grup definit d'edat ni de classe. Un còctel conegut és l'Aigua de Valéncia, com no podia ser d'una atra manera. Està compost fonamentalment per cava i suc de taronja. La frontera marítima junt al port, sempre ha tingut un conegut prestigi en la nit valenciana, actualment s'ha remodelat i s'està tornant a omplir de locals d'animació, pubs i discoteques. també s'han reutilisat els antics almagasens Docks, on respectant l'estructura s'ha obert una gran discoteca, Dockas, en la que existixen diferents espais i terraces, respectant l'estructura original. Events internacionals *'V Encontre Mundial de les Famílies' :Lo V Encontre Mundial de les Famílies es celebrà en Valéncia a principis de juliol de 2006, segons va decidir Joan Pau II i ratificà posteriorment el seu successor, Benet XVI. :Este encontre estava compost de numerosos actes, reunions i conferencies al voltant del concepte i contingut de la família cristiana. Algunes d'estes activitats foren suspeses degut a un tràgic accident de metro, acontés uns dies ans de l'arribada del Papa; per este motiu Benet XVI va a decidir canviar part de la programació per a realisar un acte d'homenage a les víctimes en l'estació en la que va ocórrer la tragèdia. :L'Encontre fon clausurat pel Papa lo 9 de juliol. *'57 Congrés Internacional d'Astronàutica (IAC 2006)' :Durant lo congrés celebrat en Bremen en octubre de 2003 en representació de la Generalitat Valenciana, l'Ajuntament de Valéncia, l'Universitat de Valéncia, l'Universitat Politècnica de Valéncia i SENER. Fon presentada la candidatura de Valéncia com amfitriona pel professor Víctor Reglero, membre de l'International Academy of Astronautics. :Celebrant-se dit event en Valéncia del 2 al 6 d'octubre de 2006, seent la seua sèu lo Museu de les Ciències Príncep Felip. *'El X Festival Internacional de Cacherulos "Ciutat de Valéncia" (2007)' :El Festival se celebrà en el passeig marítim de la ciutat durant el mes d'abril. Mos acosta al món dels cacherulos, oferint espectàculs increibles als assistents, en un intens programa d'activitats de tot tipo relacionades en eixe apassionant món. :Se construïx un cacherulo tradicional per part dels organisadors del Festival -el Miloches Club- i s'organisa un taller de cacherulos tradicionals valencians en possibilitat de que els chiquets assistents puguen fabricar el seu i participar en ells en el concurs L'Infant de volar el cacherulo. Deportius *'Presentació de l'equip Mclaren de Fòrmula 1' :Lo dilluns 15 de giner de 2007 en Valéncia es celebrà la presentació de l'equip Mclaren-Mercedes de fòrmula 1, en un acontenyiment retransmés a nivell mundial, en el que se va a oferir una exhibició a mans dels pilots de l'escuderia, per un circuit urbà creat expressament per a l'ocasió. L'acontenyiment va a servir per a ratificar a la ciutat com acollidora del gran premi de Fòrmula 1, en gran admiració, per ser circuit urbà *'XXVII marató popular de Valéncia (2007)' :Com cada any l'event està organisat per la Societat Deportiva Correcamins, en la colaboració de la Fundació Deportiva Municipal i atres moltes entitats organisadores. En les dos últimes edicions ha colaborat de forma especial la Fundació Bancaixa. *'Open de tenis de la Comunitat Valenciana' :Del 7 al 15 d'Abril de 2006 se disputà la quinta edició de este torneig, que se celebra en les instalacions del Club de Tenis Valéncia. Com a principal avaliste deportiu figura el famós teniste valencià Joan Carles Ferrer. En la pàgina oficial està disponible tota l'informació referida a este event. *'Valéncia 32ª Copa Amèrica' :Valéncia va acollir en 2007, la trigèsima segona edició de la Copa Amèrica de vela, coneguda oficialment com "America's Cup", el trofeu deportiu més antic del món, en 152 anys d'història i que reunix a l'excelència del món de la vela. :Junt a Valéncia, Gènova i Marsella eren les atres possibles sèus de l'event. Pero finalment el jurat trià a Valéncia, per les seues condicions climatològiques i geogràfiques. :Entre 2004 i 2007 i gràcies a les regates de la Louis Vuitton Cup, en les aigües del port de Valéncia s'enfrontaren els millors equips del món de la vela, entre els que eixí guanyador l'Emirates Team New Zealand que s'enfrontà en la final en l'Alinghi, anterior posseïdor del trofeu. :Com a comissionat de lo govern espanyol ha segut designat Ricart Pérez Casado ex alcalde de la ciutat. *'Festival Aéreu Ciutat de Valéncia' :Cada any un festival aéreu, que es celebra sobre la plaja de la Malvarrosa. En ell participen avions de totes parts d'Espanya, internacionals, i de l'eixercit de l'aire. :En esta plaja se congreguen multitut d'aficionats i espectadors per a vore les acrobàcies aérees dels campeons acrobàtics d'Espanya, la patrulla àguila, els caces de l'eixercit de l'aire espanyol, als que se sumen paracaigudistes, avions de l'aeroclub de Valéncia, y el CRJ-200 de Air Nostrum, aixina com avions clàssics i històrics pertanyents a la Fundació Aérea de la Comunitat Valenciana. *'XXIV San Silvestre Popular Valenciana (2007)' :Com en atres ciutats, es celebra esta carrera popular a lo llarc dels carrers. Normalment es celebra el dia 30 de Decembre. *''' XII Campeonat del Món en Pista Coberta (2008)' :Des d'el 12 de març de 2006, la bandera de la Federació Internacional d'Atletisme (IAAF) està en mans de la representació de Valéncia. D'esta forma, en el pas del testic per part de la ciutat de Moscú, escomença oficialment el conte arrere, per a la celebració de la duodècima edició del Campeonat del Món en pista coberta que organisarà Valéncia i que se celebrarà del 7 al 9 de març de 2008 en el Palau Lluís Puig. *'Valéncia 33ª Copa Amèrica''' :Els guanyadors de la 32ª Copa Amèrica anunciaren el 25 de juliol de 2007 que Valéncia tornaria a ser la sèu de la següent edició en 2009. *'Gran Premi d'Europa de F1' :A partir de 2008 la ciutat de Valéncia serà sèu d'un Gran Premi de Fòrmula 1 que discorrerà per un traçat urbà, a través de la dàrsena interior del port, per a després dirigir-se cap a la Ciutat de les Arts les Ciències, el Gran Premi es disputarà en setembre o novembre per a passar després a agost en virtut de lo firmat per part de Bernie Ecclestone i la Generalitat Valenciana. *'Jocs Olímpics de 2020' :A banda de estos acontenyiments, Valéncia optarà a ser sèu dels Jocs Olímpics de 2020, en el cas de que Madrit no siga electa per als Jocs Olímpics de 2016. Ciutats agermanades La primera ciutat en la que s'aplegà a un acort municipal per a l'agermanament fon la de Bolonya en octubre de 1978, a soles dos mesos després en decembre de 1978 aplegà l'agermanament en la ciutat alemana de Mainç. La següent en aplegar seria la ciutat de Valéncia en Veneçuela en març de 1982 i en maig d'eixe mateix any Valéncia s'agermanà en Odessa. Per una atra banda, l'acort en Veracreu data de setembre de 1984. L'agermanament en la ciutat californiana de Sacrament és de juny de 1989. Persones rellevants de la ciutat Ilustres naixcuts en Valéncia Veja-se també: Personages ilustres de Valéncia Alcaldes de la ciutat U dels primers alcaldes de la ciutat dels que tenim referències fon en 1840 Dumenge Mascarós i Vicent. Actualment és alcaldesa Rita Barberà i Nolla, i se calcula un total superior a cinquanta personalitats les que han ostentat este càrrec públic en representació de la ciutat. Per a vore el quadro detallat per dates, vore Alcaldes de Valéncia i per a conéixer els resultats dels processos electorals vore Eleccions municipals de Valéncia. Notes Bibliografia * Vicente Coscollá Sanz, título La Valencia musulmana, 2003, Valéncia, Carena Editors, ISBN 84-87398-75-8 Veja-se també *Àrea metropolitana de Valéncia *Bandera de Comunitat Valenciana (Antic Regne de Valéncia *Escut de Valéncia, Cap i Casal *MetroValéncia *Plajes de la Ciutat de Valéncia *Universitat de Valéncia *Universitat Politècnica de Valéncia *Alqueria del Moro en Valéncia *Valéncia Club de Fútbol *Llevant Unió Deportiva *Wikitravel:Valéncia Enllaços externs * Artícul original en Wikipedia en espanyol Institucions oficials *Ajuntament de Valéncia *Valéncia en el Registre d'Entitats Locals de la Generalitat Valenciana *Universitat de Valéncia *Universitat Politècnica de Valéncia Servicis *Empresa Municipal de Transports(EMT) *MetroValéncia (FGV) *RENFE-Operadora, Rodalies-Valéncia *Fira de Mostres Turisme *TurisValéncia (Web Oficial) *El Zoo de la ciutat *Web de l'America’s Cup *La Ciutat de les Arts i les Ciències *Fotografies de Valéncia *Falles de Valéncia *Web oficial de la Catedral de Santa Maria de Valéncia *Visita Virtual al Museu Històric Militar de Valéncia des de la web de l'Associació d'Amics *Valéncia en ConsultaTot Cultura *Federació Valenciana de Fotografia Categoria:Pobles de la Comunitat Valenciana